Paying in Blood
by xxlilmusicxx
Summary: Yui Komori is sent to the Sakamaki household, and meets the brothers. But what if there was another sibling in the mix? Akira Sakamaki was the third eldest child, and appeared much less unstable compared to her brothers at first glance. Then again, appearances were very deceiving.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I've logged into my fanfiction account and updated my stories. I'll do my best to update them as soon as I can. I will be working on multiple stories at once, so it would take a bit of time for me to update everything. This one has been sitting in my hard drive for months now, and decided to post it. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

 **Warnings** **:** Language, Mature Scenes, Sadism and Masochism, Gore, Death, Dysfunctional Relationships, Incest

* * *

 _My daughter,_

 _We have a guest arriving from the church. Her name is Yui Komori, and she will be staying with you and your brothers from now on. I expect that she will be treated with the utmost respect; and remember that none of you are allowed to kill her, or there shall be severe consequences._

 _Your father,_

 _Karl Heinz_

The dark-haired female hummed in curiosity, propping an elbow on the arm of the plush seat, and rested her head resting on her knuckles, bright blue eyes scanning through the letter in her hand.

Another one. There was another bride coming, and she doubted that this girl would differ from the rest of those hopeless women who have been trapped and killed in the mansion. Many have tried—to understand them, and to make the best of their situation—and failed quite spectacularly. Some tried conning them, attempting to get themselves married to one of the undoubtedly good-looking boys of the family in hopes of inheriting money and prestige, and paid with their lives. She refused to have any of her brothers become someone's boy-toy. If anything, those foolish girls were her brothers' toys.

The Sakamakis were a messed up family. They were sadistic and cruel—as a result of their mothers' harsh upbringing—and their unpredictable mood swings were enough to drive anyone up the wall and over a cliff.

Akira Sakamaki wasn't like her brothers, at least, not all the time.

"How troublesome," she spoke, her soft whisper drifting through the humongous library.

"So it was… that man, again?" Akira dragged her gaze to her eldest brother, who was slumped against one of the bookshelves with his earphones on, similar blue eyes meeting her own lazily. "What did he want?"

"We'll have a guest staying with us, and you all need to mind your manners." She told him, yet the older boy didn't seem the least bit interested, "And he said not to kill her."

"Another bride?" He murmured, "What a pain,"

"Indeed it is. However, we can do little about the arrangement." said Akira, as she set aside the letter on a nearby table, and stood from her seat.

Shuu didn't react as she approached him, his eyelids fluttering shut, and Akira barely flinched when he yanked her by her arm and pulled her on top of him. She responded by nuzzling her face to his neck, lips trailing the expanse of skin, and Shu's arms encircled her waist.

"You're not bothered?" Shuu asked, then letting out a soft groan as Akira's fangs lightly grazed his neck.

"Oh, I am. But like always, I don't really have much of a choice. Besides, I want to see how this plays out." she murmured, before her fangs pierced his skin. Shuu's arms tightened around her, another groan escaping him. Akira let out a pleased hum when she pulled away, and lapped at the wound.

She moved to stand, but Shuu's arms refused to budge, and his grip tightened to keep her still. She knew her brother had fallen asleep seconds after when his features softened, and his body stilled completely. Akira's lips curved slightly, and she laid her head on Shuu's chest. " _Onii-san_ , honestly..."

* * *

 ***Onii-san - older brother**

 **Please review and tell me what you think! Should I pull through with this one?**

 **~Cassandra**


	2. Chapter 1

**And finally, the next chapter is out! Sorry it took so long.**

 **Special thanks to my Kitten, who kept nagging me for updates, and helped me fill the huge plot holes. :3**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

 **Warnings:** Language, Mature Scenes, Sadism and Masochism, Gore, Death, Dysfunctional Relationships, Incest

* * *

The skies darkened and thunder rolled, droplets of rain began to fall, a steady downpour setting in. A petite girl with platinum blonde hair and pink eyes walked up the cobblestone path, and glanced at the sky.

"It's raining." she said to herself. Lightning flashed, and the girl gasped before rushing towards the front doors. She glanced around the mansion grounds one more time, and knocked. The sound seemed to echo throughout the entire house. "Excuse me…" she called, and reeled back in shock as the door opened on its own.

* * *

In the library, the female Sakamaki paused in her reading as she felt the disturbance practically thrumming in the air. A small smirk played on her lips, and her eyes were alight with mischief. "Let the game commence…"

* * *

 ** _The clock struck one._**

* * *

The door creaked open as the blonde girl hesitantly stepped inside. "Excuse me, is anyone home?" she called again, and was greeted by silence. "That's funny. Maybe they weren't told I was coming today."

As luxurious as the mansion seemed on the outside, the interior looked just as fancy, only the atmosphere was much less welcoming. The dark room was merely illuminated by a couple of candles on either end of the large staircase, and the grand chandelier hanging overhead.

Walking further inside, the blonde started peering around the room, "Hello?" Her gaze finally stopped on a figure laying on a green, wooden-rimmed couch a few feet away. She hurried over to him, not noticing the lack of indications of breathing as she approached.

The boy had red hair, and his entire complexion was pale. He wore a uniform consisting of a white dress shirt with the first few buttons undone and a black blazer over it, a red tie looped sloppily around his neck; he had on a pair of black pants with one pant leg rolled up to just below his knee, a brown belt fitted over his hips, and he wore a pair of red and black sneakers.

"Um… excuse me?" she placed her hand over the boy's, which was resting on his stomach, and flinched at how cold his skin was. She laid her head on his chest, checking for a heartbeat, and gasped when she found none. "He has no pulse!" she cried, and scrambled for her pink cellphone to call an ambulance, only to have it snatched away from her.

"Damn, you're noisy." The boy grouched as he slowly sat up on the couch, glaring at the girl was startling green eyes, "This isn't your house, so be quiet."

"Y-You're alive?" the blonde girl stammered.

"Why wouldn't I be alive? What do you think I am?" the boy snapped.

"But… your heart stopped…" the girl attempted to move away, but the boy pulled her down, pinning her beneath him on the couch, "W-What?"

"You already know the answer to that." He said with a malicious grin on his face, "I'm about to take you." He leaned down and licked up her neck, his grin growing wider as the girl trembled. He opened his mouth to reveal his fangs, ready to sink into her flesh.

"Ayato, what's all the commotion?"

The redhead, Ayato, made a small, irritated noise, "Damn, not you, Reiji."

The second boy had black hair, with dark red eyes framed by a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses. His uniform was tidier in comparison to Ayato's. He wore a black dress shirt, followed by a red vest with brass colored buttons, and a neatly tied cravat around his neck. He also wore a pair of black pants and black dress shoes, topped off with a black chaquet, a pair of white gloves.

"This is the entrance hall, and a place meant to be used to greet our guests. Take your activities to your private room." The second boy, Reiji, said.

"How dull." Ayato commented, finally pulling away from the poor girl, who immediately rushed to Reiji.

"Please help me!" the girl pleaded to him.

Reiji glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "And you are?"

"I'm Yui Komori. My father said I was supposed to live here." The girl, Yui, said in a rush.

"I've heard nothing about the sort." Reji told her, before turning to Ayato, "Ayato, explain this to me."

"Huh? How should I know?" Ayato snapped back at him, and turned to Yui, "You never said anything about that, _chichinashi_."

"That's because you attacked me out of nowhere! Wait…" Yui paused, "Did you say 'pancake'? Are you talking about me?"

"Of course I'm talking about you, stupid." Ayato mocked her, "You're as flat as a pancake."

"Strange… I wasn't informed of this." Reiji pondered, making Yui turn to him, "We shouldn't talk here. Come this way." With that, he walked out the room, Yui trailing behind him in fear of being left alone with Ayato.

They settled in the drawing room. It was quite large, and held a dark blue love seat and a couple of armchairs. The floor was carpeted, and there was a set of green staircases that lead to the upper floors of the mansion. Ayato took place in one of the armchairs, Yui settled in the loveseat, and Reiji stood in front of them.

"Now, in the interest of formality, please tell us about yourself and how you came to enter this house." Said Reiji.

Before she was given the chance to reply, Yui's sentence was cut short as another boy arrived in the drawing room. "What have we here~?" said the boy leaning on the staircase, "Is it true? Is there really a cute little human girl here?"

He, like the two other males, wore a uniform of sorts. He had similar hair to Ayato's but longer, and the same stunning green eyes. He wore a long, white dress shirt and a pair of loose, black capris. He also had on a pair of black tennis shoes, a black jacket with a fur-trimmed hood, along with a loose tie and a black fedora.

The next second, he reappeared beside Yui, and licked her cheek. She yelped in surprise, and the boy gave a hum of satisfaction, "You smell so nice and sweet~."

"Let me have a taste." Came another voice, followed by a lick to her other cheek. Behind the couch was a purple haired boy holding a teddy bear with an eye patch. He had on a white dress shirt with a ruffled collar, followed by a red vest, a pair of black capris and matching knee-high socks, and brown dress shoes. His black blazer also hung off his right shoulder. "You're right. She is sweet."

"Now you two, don't you think this behavior is a bit impolite towards a girl you've just met?" said Reiji, his tone clearly disapproving.

"Knock it off, you two!" Ayato snapped at the newcomers, " _Ore-sama_ saw her first. _Ore-sama_ is going to be her first everything."

"Lame." Another voice echoed in the room, "I'm sick of you calling yourself _Ore-sama_."

Ayato stood from his chair with a snarl, "Screw you! I know that's you, Subaru. Show yourself!"

"Over here." This boy had white hair, and bright red eyes glared furiously at Yui. He wore the same thing as the rest. His black shirt was ripped at the bottom, and his blazer was rolled up to his elbows; he also had on a pair of black pants and white buckled boots, and a key dangled around his neck.

"I thought it smelled like human in here. So it was you." He remarked snidely, "How dare you interrupt my precious sleep?"

"How did you get in so quietly?" Yui asked him.

"You will answer _my_ question first!" Subaru yelled, smashing his fist into the wall next to him, leaving a large crater in its wake.

Reiji pushed his glasses up his nose, annoyance plastered on his features, "Has anyone been told about this lady coming to live with us?"

Ayato flunked back onto his seat as everyone settled down.

Yui stood, "Excuse me. I think this all some kind of misunderstanding, so I'll be leaving now!"

She barely made it a few paces before Reiji stopped her, "Just a moment! I am attempting to verify the truth of the matter. Wouldn't it be rather impolite to leave now?"

Yui glanced at him helplessly, "B-But..."

"Are you the woman he mentioned?"

A boy with strawberry blonde hair laid on the couch further away from the group. He wore a beige sweater over his carelessly buttoned dress shirt, his blazer merely draped over his shoulders, black pants, and brown dress shoes. Around his neck was a music player, with his earphones in his ears.

"Shuu, do you know anything about this?" Ayato demanded.

"Maybe." Shuu replied, but didn't bother to open his eyes.

"Don't 'maybe' me." The purple haired boy snapped, "I would like an explanation!"

"That guy," Shuu said, "He contacted Akira the other day. He said that we'll be having a guest from the church, so treat her with respect."

"Eh?" Ayato raised an eyebrow at this, "Are you telling me that pancake is the prospective bride?"

"More like a sacrifice than a bride," mused the other identical redhead.

"Now, now, you heard him. She should be treated with respect." A soft voice bounced off the walls of the room, followed by light footsteps. Some of the brothers straightened up, and Shuu opened his bright blue eyes. Yui perked up at this. Whoever this person was, they sounded different from the occupants of the room. Maybe they could help her.

"Yui Komori, was it?" All eyes turned to the girl that descended from the staircase. She had long dark hair with straight cut bangs, her azure eyes regarding Yui politely. The first two buttons of her white blouse were undone, and she had on a black knee-length skirt lined with ruffles and a black blazer, as well as pair of black knee-high socks and Mary Jane's, and a black velvet choker around her neck.

She walked towards the blonde, her lips curled up into a slight smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I do hope my brothers did nothing… unbecoming. Father did give orders to not kill you after all."

The redhead with the fedora looked at her, "Really, Aki-chan~?" To which Akira nodded at before moving towards the empty space on the loveseat, and the redhead wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, "That means we're going to have a verrry long relationship with her~" He teased, and nearly pouted when Akira didn't react.

"It appears there is no misunderstanding, so allow us to introduce ourselves." Reiji stated as he turned to the timid female. "That is the eldest son, Shuu." He gestured to the sleeping blonde on the couch.

"I am the second son, Reiji." He introduced himself.

He then gestured to the dark haired female on the loveseat, "This is the third, Akira." And Akira tilted her head in acknowledgement.

"That is the fourth, Ayato." Reiji continued.

Ayato smirked, "You won't get away next time." he commented arrogantly.

"Kanato…"

Kanato let out a seemingly innocent smile, tilting his head slightly, "Please let me sample you again sometime."

"Laito."

The redhead holding onto Akira winked, "Pleased to meet you, Bitch-chan~"

"And the last son, Subaru."

Subaru let out a 'tch' before glancing at Yui uninterestedly, "What a waste of time."

"But this has to be a mistake. No one told me anything about brides." Yui disputed weakly, placing a hand on her chest in a nervous gesture, "And... And besides, you're all… kind of weird."

Akira reached up to brush her fingers on Laito's cheek, and commented off-handedly, "Now, that's not a very nice thing to say, Miss Yui. Though, I suppose we may have been a bit… forward." Sapphire eyes briefly glanced at an unapologetic Ayato, "Still, it is quite rude seeing as our family is offering you nothing but _hospitality._ "

"I – I'm sorry, but I need to contact my father." Hearing the sound of a phone clicking open, Yui's gaze drifted to Ayato, who held the phone in his hand. "My cellphone! Please, give it back!" she exclaimed desperately.

"Should I?" Ayato smirked as he raised the phone above his head and laughed as Yui tried to reach for it.

Akira knew the blonde girl was scared, bordering on hysteric, and it was only a matter of time before she figured out what they were. Her gaze met Subaru's, and she offered a subtle nod in his direction. Subaru caught the unspoken order, snatching the phone from Ayato, and crushed it in his hand. Yui watched in horror as he dropped the useless pieces to the ground.

"How could you?" Yui cried softly.

Subaru only scoffed, "Get lost." And he moved to stand behind the couch where Akira was sitting at.

Laito released Akira when she patted him on the arm, and stood from the couch, him and Kanato standing on either side of Yui, and held her by the shoulder, "You're about to be very good friends with us, so you don't need your silly old cellphone. Right~?"

"I've actually been feeling kind of peckish." said Kanato.

Laito made a sound of agreement, "You smell so good, Bitch-chan~" He moved to bite her, his fangs glinting, and Yui screamed.

She tried to run, only to trip on the floor and scrape her knee. "Oww…" Feeling the intense stares, Yui looked up, a strangled sound escaping her throat at the eyes that stared at her, practically glowing with hunger. "V—Vampires?" she stuttered, looking between the four brothers.

She glanced at Akira, but the dark haired female looked neither lustful nor hungry. Instead, she appeared to be strangely curious, and her eyes bore into the fragile girl's form with an unreadable emotion. While she should have been relieved, Yui felt nothing but unaltered fear travelling down her spine at the gaze, heart racing. Immediately, Yui reached into her back pocket and pulled out a rosary, shoving the cross towards the other occupant with her eyes closed.

Shuu's lips curled upwards and a small amused sound escaped him; and Akira giggled at her, finding the human girl's ignorance incredibly entertaining.

"Honestly," Reiji scoffed as he sat on one of the armchairs, fingers intertwined as his elbows rested on his crossed legs, "Did you really believe that fairy tale written by a mortal claiming that vampires are vulnerable to garlic, holy crosses, and sunshine? This just goes to show how foolish and arrogant mortals are. It makes me furious."

"Mortals come up with quite some interesting stories. They fear the unknown, the powerful, and choose to fall under the pretense of security by coming up with false solutions." Akira mused, crossing her legs and resting her chin on the palm of her hand, " _Fear is a mind killer[1]._ It dulls the senses, corrupts your thoughts, and shakes the very core of your being. Tell me, Miss Yui, are you scared?"

Picking herself off the floor, Yui thrust the doors open and ran down the long, dark hallways, no longer caring about her scraped knee.

"Her manners are deplorable." Reiji remarked in distaste as the doors closed.

"Fufufufun~… But with Bitch-chan around this place isn't boring anymore." Laito purred.

Kanato hugged Teddy tighter in his arms, "Ne Teddy, don't you think she is funny?" he giggled madly, before turning to Akira, who was still lounging on the loveseat, "Can we go get her, _Onee-chan_?"

Akira hummed in approval, "Why don't you boys go have your fun?"

The triplets each gave their own sadistic smiles, before teleporting to wherever the blonde female had run off to.

"I'm quite surprised at how well you're taking this, Akira." said Reiji once the triplets had gone from the room, "Normally, your dislike towards the prospective brides is quite blatant. Have you, perhaps, taken a liking to the girl?" his tone turned bitter towards the end of his sentence.

Subaru clenched his fists; and Shuu's eyes snapped open, eyebrows knitting together slightly. The very thought of Akira showing any form of affection towards Yui greatly unsettled the brothers.

"There is something different about her. She intrigues me." Akira replied. It was neither a yes', nor a 'no'; and the female Sakamaki's eyes shone with mirth as a dark, deadly aura practically radiated off her brothers' forms.

All of a sudden, a chill ran down her spine, and Akira straightened in her seat as a loud ' _clang_ ' seemed to echo in her ears. Alarmed, Akira glanced at her brothers, and saw that they were just as tense. " _That room_ … it's been opened…"

Without further delay, they teleported to the accursed room, only to find the uncoordinated human girl slumped against the bookshelf, a worn black book in her hands, and a distraught expression on her face.

"Of all the rooms, you had to pick this one to enter." Reiji's voice announced their arrival, "This is a room that we have sealed-off so that no one may enter. I will have to fit it with a new lock."

"That's for sure~" said Laito, who was crouched in front of Yui, "How did you get in here, Bitch-chan~?"

" _Curiouser and curiouser[2]…_ " Akira murmured, staring intently at the blonde girl as she sat on a nearby table with Shuu, who had an arm around her waist.

"Please stay put; you're my prey." said Kanato, clutching his Teddy as he stood in front of Yui.

"I…I'm nobody's prey." Yui argued weakly.

"Enough excuses!" Subaru barked, smashing a fist onto the bookcase, making a couple of books fall to the floor and Yui flinch.

"Oh, not again, Subaru~!"

"Shut up!"

Ayato grasped Yui's chin, a malevolent grin on his face, "That's the look that gets my juices flowing…" He stared at Yui's petrified face, and her vision began to blur.

Laito smiled wider, "Perhaps I'll partake as well~"

Kanato leaned down to meet Yui's eyes, "I want a taste too."

"There is one fact that you must fully comprehend. The fact that you can never escape from us." Reiji stated.

"Oh, just get to the point." Subaru bit out, "Just tell her that if she tried to escape, she's dead."

Ayato and Laito began to lick and nip at Yui's flesh, when a picture frame fell to the ground, and the glass shattered. All the brothers and Yui turned to look at Akira, who tilted her head slightly with an innocent expression on her face, "My bad, I knocked it over." she said, though she wasn't apologetic in the least.

Yui stared at the female Sakamaki with a bit of hope, and Akira offered her a close-eyed smile in return.

Seeing this, Ayato glared at the blonde girl, "Oi, _chichinashi_." He grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the floor, baring his fangs, "Are you ready?"

Yui collapsed in a dead faint.

Akira nudged Shuu's arm off her waist and hopped off the table, before kneeling next to the unconscious Yui, and shooing Ayato away. She brushed Yui's bangs to the side, and trailed her fingers down the girls face with an almost wistful look, making the brothers bristle in anger.

" _Just remember… If you run from me, I will pursue[3]._ " Akira smirked sadistically, "Welcome to the Sakamaki household, Miss Yui."

* * *

 ***chichinashi - pancake/flat-chested**

 ***Ore-sama - Yours Truly**

 ***Onee-chan - older sister**

 **[1] - Quote by Frank Herbert**

 **[2] - Quote from Alice in Wonderland, by Lewis Carroll**

 **[3] - Quote from Fearscape, by Nenia Campbell**

 **I hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **~Cassandra**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

 **Warnings:** Language, Mature Scenes, Sadism and Masochism, Gore, Death, Dysfunctional Relationships, Incest

* * *

"What's so special about her?" Ayato's voice drifted to her ears as Akira sat in front of her vanity, running a brush through her hair. She glanced at her clearly aggravated younger brother through the mirror. "Why are you protecting her? She's just a blood bag!"

"I've told you countless times to knock before entering my room, Ayato." She told him plainly, before setting down the brush with a sigh, turning in her seat to face the redhead with a bored look on her face, "Personally, I do not care if she lives or dies. I'm simply carrying out father's orders."

"Didn't seem like it," Ayato grumbled irritably.

Akira's lips curled in a slight smirk and she moved to stand in front of Ayato. Reaching up, she cupped his face in her hands, before trailing them down his neck and exposed chest, " _Otouto_ , you're not jealous, are you?"

Ayato growled in annoyance and his arms encircled her waist, pulling her flush against him, "The others shouldn't touch you so freely. You belong to _Ore-sama_ , got that?"

Akira's smirk grew wider, showing her fangs. Gathering her strength, she pushed Ayato down and straddled his waist. Ayato grunted as his back collided with the carpeted floor, and tensed when he felt the weight of his older sister on top of him. Akira leaned down to whisper breathily in his ear, making him shudder with want, " _Otouto_ is so cute~" she purred seductively, her hands resting on his shoulders as she took in his comforting scent, and peppered kisses just below his ear, down to his neck.

"O—Oi! Don't call _Ore-sama_ cute!" Ayato exclaimed, a pink hue across his cheeks, and moaning when Akira sucked on a particularly sensitive spot.

Akira laughed lightly as she pulled away, admiring the mark she had left, and her features softening as they took on that genuine loving expression only the brothers were accustomed to seeing. "I believe we need to get ready for school before Reiji decides to barge in." she said, pecking the redhead on the lips and getting off the floor.

Seeing the disappointed look on Ayato's face made her smile, "That's it?" he asked her.

"Come on," Akira held out a hand to him.

* * *

Yui glanced around awkwardly. Laito had been in her room earlier, and both of them had been scolded by Reiji. The encounter left her a bit jittery. After she had changed into her uniform—which was similar to what Akira wore, except her white dress shirt was buttoned up, with a red bow tied around her neck—she headed to the entrance hall, where five of the brothers were already waiting.

Somehow, not having Akira in the room whilst the brothers where there made her feel uneasy. The female Sakamaki seemed different. She did stop the triplets from feeding on her, so she couldn't be all bad right? She was much nicer too. Maybe they could be friends?

The sound of their footsteps were almost inaudible as the two missing siblings descended from the main staircase. Yui could distinctly make out the fading purplish marks on the redhead's neck, and he held a self-satisfied grin. As she walked passed, Akira gestured that it was time for them to leave, and the other brothers did not hesitate as they followed her out the mansion doors.

Why did Yui feel so odd around her? The blonde wondered to herself as she followed behind the others and stared at Akira's back. The dark haired female looked over her shoulder, offering Yui a friendly smile.

* * *

 ** _The clock struck two._**

* * *

All the siblings and the bride sat silently in the limousine. Akira was seated in between Shuu and Kanato. Ayato and Yui were on their right, and Laito, Subaru, and Reiji on their left. Yui glanced at them after a couple of minutes of staring out the window, skimming through their faces, clearly finding the lack of communication between them unsettling. _They're all siblings, aren't they?_

Hey eyes flickered to at Reiji who was reading a book in his hand, to Subaru, who was looking out the window. _Don't they get along?_ Akira sat with her legs crossed and a book in her right hand, while the other absentmindedly played with Kanato's hair as the younger brother rested his head on her shoulder. Shuu was asleep, like always, leaning back on the seat.

 _They don't talk to each other at all._ Her focus seemed to zero on the female Sakamaki as she recalled their interactions. _Although, they're very affectionate with Akira-san_.

Ayato's face came into her line of sight. By now, the marks on his neck were completely gone. "What's on your mind, _chichinashi_?" he asked Yui, before he noticed the blonde's gaze on his older sister, "Eh? Why are you staring at Akira?" He teased, though there was a sense of protectiveness and a pang of jealousy that blossomed in his chest. The bitter feeling had left none of the brothers since the bride arrived the previous day, and they noticed their sister's interest in the human. Despite Akira saying that she didn't really care if the girl lived or not, it still bothered them.

Akira did not bother to look up, though she idly listened to their chatter.

"You have a lot of guts to defy _Ore-sama…_ " Ayato leaned closer to the blonde with a glare, "… _Chichinashi._ "

"You keep calling me that. I have a name and it's Yui Komori!" Yui exclaimed, holding her hand up in hopes of keeping Ayato away from her, and failed.

"Shuddap!" Ayato ordered as he continued to glare at her defiance, "Your opinion won't matter to me in your lifetime, _chi-chi-nashi_ …" he added, emphasizing his nickname for the girl, and leaning in to bite her.

Reiji snapped his book closed and looked at them sternly as he reprimanded, "Ayato, how many times must I tell you? Take such activities to your room."

Ayato merely huffed and crossed his arms as he turned away.

Akira sighed in exasperation, setting the book on her lap, and stared at Yui with a pitying expression, "Here," she held out a rectangular object in her hand and offered it to the blonde, to which Yui realized was a box of cranberry juice. "It's 100% cranberry juice, and should help cure weak blood."

Yui thanked her politely, and Akira's lips tilted to small smile in acknowledgement. Yui's spirits lifted a bit at this.

"You need not thank us. You must be fully aware that you are our prey and drink that daily." Reiji stated with a cold stare. Terrified, Yui glanced down at the drink in her hands and felt herself shake.

"Reiji…" Akira called warningly, and Reiji cleared his throat, avoiding her admonishing gaze. She could hear the sound of Yui's teeth chattering; and the noise was quite irritating. It took a lot to not simply silence the girl herself.

Kanato straightened slightly in his seat upon seeing this, "Her teeth are chattering." He told the bear in his arms, "Teddy, when mortals feel fear, they reflect it with this sort of behavior. It's funny, so take a look." He turned the teddy bear in his lap to observe Yui's quivering form.

 _And yet, he wonders why no mortal girl has ever lasted with them,_ Akira thought, observing the frail female, _It's like throwing a lamb in a den of lions. You will need to keep up, Miss Yui. If you value your life, that is..._

* * *

As soon as they arrived in school, the brothers stepped out of the limousine after Akira and Yui. Four brothers headed straight to their classrooms, while Ayato and Kanato began to pester Akira. Kanato tugged on Akira's sleeve, attempting to pull her with him, "Please take us to our classroom, _Onee-chan_!"

Akira sighed fondly at their antics and nodded in consent, "I'll be right back, Reiji." She told her older brother, who was in the midst of lecturing Yui about her schedule, as well as proper behavior and conduct. Two of the triplets then proceeded to drag her down the hall, towards their classroom.

Reiji attempted to stop them, only to find that the three had already disappeared, and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "You are in the same class as Ayato and Kanato." He then informed Yui, who nodded her head in understanding, and let out a quiet 'okay' in response, before Reiji continued, "Unless you want a whipping, don't try anything reckless. Understood?"

When Yui failed to answer, Reiji pressed on once more, "Well, do you understand?"

Yui gazed at the floor blankly, and uttered a soft, "Yes."

Familiar light footfalls were heard, and Yui glanced up to see Akira come sauntering towards them, a few students gawking as she passed, "Reiji, the principal has requested to see Yui before she heads to class."

"Very well," Reiji began as Akira stopped in front of them, "I shall –"

Akira placed a finger on Reiji's lips, effectively cutting him off, "Nonsense. I will take her there and meet you in class. And please, do not worry, I will be no longer than fifteen minutes." She smiled when Reiji conceded, and pecked her brother on the cheek, before taking the blonde by the wrist and gently towed her along the hallway she came.

"Come along now, Miss Yui. Can't be late on your first day lest you want Reiji to punish you." said Akira, "And he can be quite harsh with his punishments."

Yui didn't respond and allowed herself to be dragged like a ragdoll. After they had turned the corner and out of Reiji's line of sight, Akira halted in her steps to look at the human, and noticed blonde's utterly depressed and defeated demeanor, her eyes remaining fixated on the floor, "Miss Yui, _daijōbudesu ka_?"

"I'm fine." Yui replied almost inaudibly.

"Stop that," Akira suddenly demanded with a slight frown. She took a step closer to the blonde, pleased when the girl didn't shy away, and placed two fingers beneath Yui's chin to tilt her head up, "It irks me… how you say you're fine yet it's clear that you feel as if the world is shattering around you, how you try to fool yourself into thinking that all your problems will simply vanish if you feign ignorance… It's disgusting!"

" _G—Gomenasai_..." Yui stammered, feeling the tears pooling at the corner of her eyes, "I—I won't do it again."

"I hate it… It reminds me of…" Akira paused, eyes clouding for a brief moment before she turned her head away and released the blonde, "Nevermind. Best be off; we can't keep the principal waiting."

This time, the tears trickled down Yui's cheeks, and she wiped them away quickly, "I'm sorry, Akira-san. I promise, I'll do better." she said, appearing somewhat determined.

Akira hummed, satisfied with her response, and continued to guide her through the corridors. Though, Yui didn't see the look of contemplation that settled on the vampire's features. _Anyone can give up; it's the easiest thing in the world. But to hold it together when everyone else would understand if you fell apart, that's true strength[1]._

 _What an intriguing little human…_

* * *

Yui awoke by the pool later that evening. She felt groggy and disoriented, as if all the energy had been drained out of her like the blood Ayato had taken earlier. Then, adrenaline shot through her veins as her fear spiked, hearing the redhead's voice, who was sitting on the arm of the couch she was laying on, "Hey there, are you awake?"

She immediately sat up and scooted as far from him as she could, "St…Stay back!" Ayato paid no heed to her pleading, "Why are you doing this?"

Ayato sneered disdainfully, "You still haven't gotten it through your head." He snatched her from the couch and carried her bridal style, moving closer to the edge of the pool, "You are at _Ore-sama's_ mercy. Stop quibbling over every little thing I do!" And with that, he ruthlessly threw her into the pool.

Yui screamed, hitting the water with a large ' _splash_ '.

"Now, tell me that I'm the best." Ayato goaded, "Tell me I'm better than anyone else, and that you belong to me."

Yui resurfaced, arms thrashing helplessly as she desperately tried to stay above the water, and begged, "Ayato-kun… I can't swim…!"

Ayato's eyes widened, as a memory suddenly came to him.

 _"Okaa-san, please… I can't swim…!" a young Ayato pleaded to his mother, who did nothing but glare at him in disappointment. He tried to reach for her, but she could care less about the son she had mercilessly tossed into the deep pond, and left him there to drown._

 _Ayato sank into the water, his hand still outstretched, with his vision blurring and the pain in his chest worsening. The last thing he saw, was a small hand reach for his, and bright blue eyes gazing down at him with worry._

 _"Help me!"_

Snapping out of his reverie, Ayato leaped into the pool after Yui, reaching for her and pulling her close to him. For a moment he gazed at her with what could almost be sympathy, and pressed his lips against hers, filling her lungs with air. When Yui's eyes reopened, Ayato pulled away and his stare hardened, the feeling of pity vanishing as he sank his fangs into her jugular.

As they reemerged, Yui coughed while attempting to catch her breath, and Ayato had a wide, insane grin on his face. "Your blood is flowing through my body… It overwhelms me!"

"Please, make it stop." Yui beseeched.

Ayato's expression returned to his usual arrogant front, and he smirked, "You're hopeless. I guess that's enough for today."

Meanwhile, Akira stared at them from the upper floor inquisitively. By now, all of the Sakamaki siblings had returned from school, and Akira had gone in search of the missing brother and bride. Finding them here of all places was odd. She knew how much Ayato disliked going near the pool; it brought up terrible memories for him. So why bring the girl here of all places? However, that was not what fascinated her the most.

"Why…" she drawled in her soft lilt, "…does her blood smell so familiar?"

Clearly, Yui was not all she appeared to be. There was something dark beneath that human façade, and it made her want to break the puzzle apart, piece by piece, until all the answers were laid out before her. It made Akira all the more excited to play with her new toy.

* * *

 ** _Omake~_**

"Was throwing her into the pool really necessary, Ayato?" Akira sighed as she lounged on the loveseat, her head resting on Subaru's lap, while her legs rested on Laito's, who were both sitting on either side of her. The siblings were all gathered in the drawing room, while Yui was left alone to recuperate for the time being.

Ayato grinned cheekily from his place on the armchair, "No one defies _Ore-sama_! After all, _Ore-sama_ is the best!"

"Tch, you really are an idiot, _Ore-sama_." Subaru retorted, stressing the nickname snidely.

"Shut up, Subaru! It sounds annoying when you say it."

"Too bad, _O-re-sa-ma~_ …"

"He should have let that human drown." Kanato announced before Ayato could snap at the albino, clutching Teddy in his arms as he sat on the armchair across from the said redhead.

"I didn't know you were into breath-play, Ayato! How kinky… Fufufufun~" Laito added suggestively, earning a cushion to his face courtesy of Subaru.

"Pervert," said Subaru with a disgusted scowl.

"It would have been interesting to hear her scream for mercy." Shuu stated lazily as he laid on the couch just a few feet away from where Akira and Subaru where settled.

"You do not seem bothered by the fact that she could have died, Akira." said Reiji as he turned to glance at his younger sister from where he stood, "I would have thought you held some concern for the girl."

Some of the brothers shifted uncomfortably at the notion, and others bristled silently in anger.

" _His_ orders were to keep the girl alive. _He_ said nothing about her remaining unscathed and unbroken. I knew for a fact that Ayato wouldn't let her die, so I did not have a reason to interfere." Akira announced nonchalantly, before she smirked, "Although, I did not expect him to act upon his jealously and toss her into the pool."

Ayato stiffened in his seat, and the other brothers shared a look as Akira slowly sat up.

"Like I said, _Otouto_ , I care little for Miss Yui's wellbeing." She addressed Ayato first, before glimpsing at the rest of her brother's faces, "So there's no reason for you all to be upset. After all, you're my brothers; I've claimed you as _mine_ , just as I am yours."

Akira laughed as their faces flushed heavily at her proclamation.

" _I will never love anyone more than I love all of you._ "

* * *

 ***Otouto - little brother**

 ***Ore-sama - Yours Truly**

 ***chichinashi - pancake/flat-chested**

 ***Onee-chan - older sister**

 ***daijōbudesu ka - are you alright?**

 ***Gomenasai – I'm sorry**

 ***Okaa-san - mother**

 **[1] - Quote by Anonymous**

 **I hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **~Cassandra**


	4. Chapter 3

**Finally, the next chapter is done. Beware of the lemons at the end! :3**

 **I would also like to give my thanks to _Prince Silvertongue,_ for the aforementioned lemons. ;)**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

 **Warnings:** Language, Mature Scenes, Sadism and Masochism, Gore, Death, Dysfunctional Relationships, Incest

* * *

It was that time again. Reiji had summoned all the residents of the Sakamaki household to the dining room for their monthly dinner party. For once, all of them were dressed casually. Yui sat at one end of the grand table, with on her left, and Shuu right across from her. On Ayato's left was Laito, followed by Kanato. Akira was on Shuu's right, with Subaru next to her, then Reiji. Plates of various dishes were placed in front of each of them, and all ate in silence.

Akira knew that this night, as always, would end in nothing short of a failure. The brothers only tolerated each other for her sake, but even that had its limits. Even her presence couldn't prevent Ayato and Subaru from arguing, or stop Reiji from insulting Shuu. Sometimes, Akira could do nothing but watch them squabble and blame their mothers and father for the poor relationship between the Sakamaki males.

"You haven't eaten very much, Bitch-chan~" Laito teased as he appeared next to Yui, leaning closer to her, "You need to eat properly or you could become anemic. Would you like me to feed you~?" he offered suggestively.

"Laito," Reiji started, and Laito's mischievous smile immediately dropped as his fun was effectively ruined, "It's bad manners to get on your feet during a meal."

"Yes, sir~" Laito sang as he straightened, his carefree disposition bouncing back, and glanced at Yui from the corner of his eye, "We'll continue this later, Bitch-chan~" He returned to his seat, leaving Yui to stare after him.

The sound of the chair scraping the floor caught Yui's attention, and she immediately turned to Shuu, who had stood from his seat, his eyes still closed.

"Shuu-san…?" Yui questioned uncertainly.

"This is a pain." The blonde boy mumbled and moved to leave. A hand gripped his sleeve before he could take a step, and Shuu's eyes snapped open, reprimanding blue orbs meeting his own, "Akira…"

"Sit down, Shuu." Akira commanded tersely, tugging slightly on his sleeve in persistence, "Reiji had gone through a lot of trouble to plan this dinner. Not to mention, the rest of our brothers made an effort to attend it all throughout. The least you could do is stay until dinner is over… Please…" she added as an afterthought. Her tone left no room for argument, and Shuu had no choice but to follow her order. With a sigh, he sat back down when he realized that his younger sister had no intention of letting him leave.

Akira smiled, appeased, before turning back to her own meal. She barely had the chance to pick up her spoon, when it was snatched from her. Her slight cry of surprise cut short when Shuu grasped her jaw with one hand, and held a spoonful of ice cream on the other. Matching sapphire orbs met with such intensity, and Akira found herself unconsciously opening her mouth to accept the treat offered to her.

She hummed in delight, tongue darting out to lick the excess cream off her lips. Shuu's eyes followed the movement, and without warning, he firmly smashed his lips to hers. He bit at her bottom lip, causing the dark-haired female to moan. Shuu wasted no time, plunging his own tongue into her mouth and explored every inch, his eyes going half-lidded as he savored the lingering taste of chocolate and mint from the dessert she had just consumed. Heat rose to Akira's cheeks, and her own eyes fluttered closed as she responded to the kiss.

Shuu ignored the indignant and enraged cries of his brothers, almost smirking at the feel of Reiji's infuriated gaze burning holes through his head.

After a few seconds, Shuu pulled back, his cheeks also stained pink, and licked his lips, "Thank you for the dessert, _Imouto_."

Akira took a deep breath to calm herself, her eyes slightly dilated as she attempted to glare at him, to which Shuu found more endearing than intimidating, " _Baka Onii-san…_ "

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing to her!?" Subaru looked ready to slam his fists down on the table, his reaction spurring on more protests from the brothers.

"Shuu, you bastard! How dare you touch what belongs to _Ore-sama_!"

"Ne, Teddy, do you think Akira-nee would let us have some dessert too?

Amongst the yelling, the Sakamaki's sacrificial bride sat there, shocked speechless. Yui's eyes were wide as she gaped, a hint of a blush on her own cheeks at what she had just witnessed. Was her mind playing tricks on her? Surely, she didn't just see the two siblings share a kiss – more than a kiss. That was — that was taboo! How could they all act as if it was a normal occurrence? And why… why did her chest clench so painfully at the sight?

Akira, on the other hand, sighed in exasperation as another argument broke out between the six. She couldn't really say that she hadn't expected it, but still… would it kill them to wait until after dinner?

* * *

 ** _The clock struck three._**

* * *

Yui sighed as she skimmed through the pages of the diary. It was still blank as the day she had found it in that room, the one that the brothers had now forbidden her entry to. Her only clue of the reason of her stay in the mansion was a photograph of her father holding her as a child. It wasn't much help. Where else could she find her answer? She doubted she would get much from the brothers. Maybe Akira knew…?

She contemplated on her option of asking the sister. Akira seemed like the most reasonable one out of the siblings, and the fact that she didn't appear to hold any interest in Yui's blood made her more approachable in the blonde's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Yui nearly jumped at the sound of Ayato's voice. She abruptly turned to him, fear and surprise coursing through her. Ayato sat on the desk chair, backwards, arms crossed on the rail of the seat.

"W—Why are you here?" Yui asked nervously.

"I can go wherever I want to." Ayato answered with an arrogant smirk, "Now, let me suck your blood."

"I—I was about to go have a bath." Yui reasoned timidly, hoping it was enough for him to leave her be, and attempted to walk away. Her escape was futile, however, as Ayato grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him. Her mind flashed to the scene between Akira and Shuu at dinner, and couldn't help but wonder if all the brothers were as intimate with her.

Ayato licked at her exposed collarbone, ignoring her struggles.

"Ayato-kun… I've been feeling faint…"

"Shut up." Ayato orders, before sinking his fangs into her flesh and began sucking her blood, "Oi, stop making it sound like it feels good." He said upon hearing Yui's whimpers.

"B—But, Akira-san…" Yui began weakly, effectively stopping Ayato, making him pause in his feeding, "Earlier, she and Shuu-san… Is that normal…?" she stammered, unsure how to phrase her question without offending the redheaded male. After all, if they had Akira, why did they insist on messing with her?

"Eh? Why are you so interested in Akira?" Ayato snapped, his mood immediately turning sour at the reminder. It was bad enough that he had to share Akira with the rest of his brothers. Now that Yui was here, his older sister's attention had been divided to one more person. It pissed him off, and he was intent on making the little bride pay. He gripped her wrist tighter, "Don't move." And plunged his fangs just above her left breast, pleased at hearing her small cries of pain, "That's it… feel more pain…"

After a few more gulps, Ayato pulled away, "I'll save the rest for after your bath. I wouldn't want to suck you now and have to deal with you fainting." He leaned down to whisper harshly in Yui's ear, "And make it quick, because if you make me wait… you know what will happen."

Yui continued to stand there, quivering in fear even after Ayato had teleported out of her room.

Later, Yui stood in front of the mirror, examining the marks that Ayato had left on her collar and chest in dismay. Suddenly, she heard a splash. Yui whipped around to find Shuu laying in the bathtub, still fully clothed, though his grey sweater was only hanging off one arm. "What… Shuu-san?"

"Keep it down… Not so loud." Shuu replied lazily, not even bothering to open his eyes, "I'm just having a bath, that's all."

"But you're still dressed." Yui responded unsurely, not quite knowing how to react in this situation.

"Okay, then undress me." Shuu replied, not skipping a beat, "Didn't you come in here hoping to see me naked?"

"Y—You're wrong! Don't even suggest such a thing!" Yui instantly protested, "I came in here to have a bath."

Shuu opened his eyes to look at her, and for the first time, Yui could see a smirk appear on Shuu's face, "Want to join me?"

"Why would I want to do that?!"

"You're blushing, you know." Shuu commented, but then his smirk dropped, "I feel so tired." And closed his eyes again to continue his nap.

"You're all siblings, so I wonder why you're all so different." Yui pondered out loud as she stared down from the blonde. She could see the resemblance between some of them, but only in appearances. Their personalities couldn't vary more than they already do.

"We have different mothers." Shuu answered with a sigh, to which Yui responded with a curious 'What?'. A short silence followed until Shuu continued, "Reiji, Akira, and I are from the same mother…and the Ayato, Kanato, and Laito triplets…are from another mother."

"I didn't know." Yui said softly, "What about Subaru-kun?"

Shuu slowly sank into the tub as he answered, "He's also from another mother." Before he was fully submerged in the water, Yui grabbed his hand, shouting his name in panic. Shuu inhaled sharply, blue eyes widening as a memory came crashing.

 _A boy, the same age as Shuu, held his hand out to him with a smile._

 _Then, black smoke rose up as large flames danced angrily, consuming the entire village in its wake, leaving nothing—and no one—unscathed. A young Shuu watched in despair as his friend's home was burned to the ground, him along with it. "Edgar…"_

 _"Shuu-nii…" a small hand held his in a reassuring gesture, and Shuu intertwined their fingers as he sought comfort, "It's going to be okay…"_

 _"Shuu-san…!"_

Shuu snapped out of his memory to notice how hard he was gripping Yui's hand, almost enough to break it. A sharp tug forward brought Yui into the tub with him with a large ' _splash_ '. Dread rose in Yui's chest, knowing what was about to happen. "Let me drink your blood." said Shuu.

Shuu held the back of her neck and pulled her closer, smirking when he noticed the red marks down Yui's front, "Did Ayato do that? He's such a possessive freak." Then again, so was Akira. However, the eldest brother found his sister's possessiveness over them extremely endearing.

"I thought you… I thought you were different." Yui whimpered, "Why?"

"Make no mistake. I am a vampire." Shuu stated dryly, "I will show you a whole new world." He embedded his fangs into Yui's shoulder, causing the blonde girl to wince in pain.

 _Akira-san, please… help me…_ Yui pleaded for the female Sakamaki to appear, hoping that her presence would be enough to stop the brother from feeding on her.

"Your blood is so hot." Shuu whispered, "You're getting excited. What a dirty girl you are."

"N—No…" Yui protested.

"I know why you came to live with us now." Shuu said with a slight grin, "Your blood is of the finest quality." That was a lie, of course. No one really knew why she was sent to them. Akira had her suspicions, but Shuu knew she would never give any of them a straight answer. The brothers knew how much she adored her games; toying with others—mostly the brides—was one of her favorite pastimes. He knew she detested them, and he took great pleasure in witnessing her break them.

But as of late, it was hard not to notice her increasing fascination with Yui. Akira treated the blonde bride like a riddle to be solved, a puzzle to be pieced, and a pawn to be moved across a chess board. She tended to Yui more than any of the previous brides that had stepped through their doors, and what's more is that Yui seemed to cling onto Akira like a lost child. It annoyed Shuu to no end.

They were vampires. They were made to drink blood. They were sadistic and cruel.

Yui was ignorant to think that he or Akira were any different. They were just as bad as the rest of the brothers, but Akira knew how to hide it better, and Shuu simply couldn't be bothered.

"Think twice before you reach out to me again." Shuu threatened the girl in his hold. If anyone had the right to touch him, it was Akira, and no one else. That was absolute. " _Never forget_."

* * *

 _What on earth was he doing near the mansion grounds?_ Akira strode down the hallway, deep in thought. Sensing her uncle so close to their home only spelled trouble. None of the siblings wanted anything to do with the traitorous man, neither did he care much about them. _So why does he keep coming back? It must have something to do with Miss Yui._

Akira paused just outside the game room as she heard her brothers argue. Upon entering, she was greeted by the sight of Ayato glaring at Shuu along with Reiji, Laito smiling imply at the scene and Yui standing by worriedly.

"What is going on here?" she demanded.

"Shuu bit _chichinashi_!" Ayato proclaimed angrily as he pointed at the blonde male laying on the couch, "The human is _Ore-sama's_ property; he can't have her!"

"I could care less about her." Shuu retorted, not moving an inch, "So be quiet and let me sleep."

"I thought you might say something of the sort." Reiji began condescendingly, "He shrinks back from any challenge. If you look up 'spineless' in the dictionary… you will find a photo of him beside it." Akira glanced at her older brother sharply as he spoke, "He can't do anything without help. Good-for-nothing-deadbeat,"

"That's enough, Reiji." Akira's tone caused three of the brothers and Yui to stiffen, while Shuu laid on the couch, seemingly unaffected.

He slowly sat up with an irritated look, "Ayato, I'll play your game."

Akira couldn't fathom why Ayato chose to challenge Shuu to a game of darts, of all things. Moments later, Shuu stood in front of the dart board, getting ready to throw his last dart. He had nailed two shots, earning him forty points. Akira and Reiji settled themselves on the couch that Shuu had previously occupied, ad Ayato leaned against the pool table.

"If Shuu nails this last shot… that means you'll belong to him, Bitch-chan~" Laito teased Yui. He kept a firm hold on the bride's shoulders to keep her from running away, "Now, now. Prizes need to stay still."

One last throw of the dart, and Ayato cursed as Shuu won their game. Yet, he didn't seem the least bit interested in claiming Yui as his personal blood bag. Laito pushed the blonde girl forward, causing her to bump into Shuu's back. Everyone was silent as Shuu slowly turned to look at her, and Yui held her breath in trepidation, while Akira merely watched curiously as she awaited her brother's reaction.

Shuu painfully grasped Yui's chin and shifted her head to the side to bare her neck, "To me, mortals are just preys to feed on, as you've already found out." He leaned closer to whisper viciously in her ear, "Don't even dream… of messing with me."

Shuu met Akira's eyes over Yui's shoulder, heat coursing through the eldest's body at the predatory look in her eyes, and Akira quirked an eyebrow in challenge. Releasing his hold on the frail bride, Shuu strode over to the two on the couch. He placed his fingers under Akira's chin and tilted her face upwards, but before their lips could meet, Ayato tugged Akira put of the Shuu's grasp and encased her in his arms.

Furious growls echoed in the room as Reiji and Ayato stared daggers at the eldest. Laito was still smiling, though the way his eyes narrowed gave him away. Their reactions confirmed Yui's impression on their relationship.

"Tainting Akira with such filthy hands…" Reiji scowled, narrowed eyes clearly conveying his distaste.

Shuu merely smirked at Ayato, "I am simply claiming my prize. Like I said, I don't want the girl."

Ayato glowered, "Don't touch what belongs to _Ore-sama_!"

The female Sakamaki, who had simply remained limp in Ayato's hold, was caught between breaking up the fight or unleashing her wrath on the brothers for manhandling her and treating her like property.

She sighed tiredly, _What a troublesome bunch…_

* * *

Later that night, Akira teleported back to her room, somewhat drained by the earlier events. Yet, it seemed that someone had decided to claim her bed first. Akira was not entirely surprised to find Shuu laying on her comforters, apparently asleep. He had one hand behind his head and the other resting across his stomach, and Akira's enhanced hearing could distinctly make out Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata emanating from his earphones.

Akira did not hesitate to approach, crawling on top of Shuu's motionless form and straddled his waist, feeling him twitch slightly beneath her. She leaned down to press a kiss on his forehead, his cheek, his jaw, down to the hollow of his neck, nipping and licking at the expanse of skin. Suddenly, she paused, taking in his scent. Shuu's breath caught in his throat as Akira's hands travelled up to his shoulders, gripping them tightly, and grinded her hips down on his.

Shuu moaned and opened his eyes, which began to cloud in lust, "Akira…" he breathed.

"You smell like her." Was all Akira said, sapphire eyes narrowing, "I don't like it."

"Are you jealous, _Imouto_?" Shuu asked, a smirk on his face.

Akira smiled wickedly, her fangs glinting, "Jealous…? No. There's a difference to being envious of others, and disliking those who touch what is mine. Being jealous would imply that I have no claim on you." Her lips brushed against Shuu's, sending shivers of arousal down his spine, "And you're mine. Aren't you, Shuu-nii-san?" she whispered sultrily before finally planting her lips on his.

Shuu wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, the other reaching up to tangle themselves in her silky locks. Akira hummed in pleasure as she felt the hard bulge grow beneath her, and bit down harshly on Shuu's bottom lip, drawing blood. She flicked her tongue out to lap at the bloom of red, barely holding back a moan at the sickeningly sweet taste that exploded in her mouth.

Shuu smirked, his hand drifting from Akira's hair to the back of her head, keeping her close to lick teasingly at her bottom lip, "I'm all yours," the elder sibling agreed, his arousal painfully obvious now as it tented his pants.

Akira chuckled malevolently, one hand closing around Shuu's neck and squeezing slightly—she liked to pretend that it inconvenienced him even if it didn't—and she hissed, "And it would do you well to remember that, _Onii-san_." She curled her fingers around Shuu's jugular and digging her nails into the skin, not enough to pierce, but enough to leave crescent marks that were only noticeable if you looked hard enough.

"Mmh. You're going to have to punish me then."

At that, Akira felt her own spark of arousal, a slow burn starting in the pit of her stomach that wound its way around her entire being—if her heart could still beat, it would be thudding painfully in her chest to the point of bursting.

She grabbed the collar of Shuu's sweater and purred, "Clothes off. Now." She ordered, sitting up long enough for him to comply, and Shuu did just that, shrugging off his top layers until the pale expanse of his chest was all there was to see. Shuu wasn't built like your typical Adonis, he wasn't particularly muscled—more on the lean side, narrow.

"First though, I want her scent off you." Akira said, lifting her wrist to her mouth and sinking her fangs in deep, sucking to get the blood flowing. Once it was steadily leaking, she let it drip down Shuu's chest, from the slope of his collarbone and sternum to his flat stomach, down to the twin dips of his hips leading down to the other's throbbing erection. She pressed the still bleeding appendage against Shuu's mouth, smirking in satisfaction when he eagerly lapped it up.

Shuu groaned aloud at the taste of her. Akira's blood was just as delicious as the sacrificial bride's, but there was a difference between them. Akira was not their blood bag. Her blood was more than a heavenly treat; it filled the void within them, washing away the poison in their veins. She was special to them.

Akira pulled her hand away and wiped at the corner of Shuu's mouth delicately with her thumb, bringing the finger to her own mouth and curling her tongue around it. It caused her brother to buck up against her, and she tutted disapprovingly. "Now, now... none of that. You're being punished."

Akira leaned down and began mouthing at Shuu's chest, nipping on the parts her blood had stained, leaving behind a trail of puckered flesh. Her hands clawed at Shuu's sides, blunt tipped fingers doing their best to find purchase on the smooth surface of the other's skin—to leave her marks on him, her claim—before they rested on the others pants, her mouth now red and just a few inches from where her brother's member stood, hard and twitching.

"So eager for me, Shuu-nii."

"Always, _Imouto_."

Akira rewarded her brother by taking a generous mouthful of his length. Shuu, even through the fabric of his pants and boxers, felt the wet heat of his little sister's mouth, and he let out a groan, grabbing a handful of his sister's hair.

Akira skillfully wrapped her lips around the button of Shuu's pants then, using her teeth to undo them before biting down on the zip of his fly, pulling it down slowly. Shuu grunted in frustration at her deliberate attempts to leave him wanting.

The younger sibling then pulled away, clawing at Shuu's navel and dragging down until she could slip her hand beneath the tight band of the other's boxers, closing her fingers around Shuu's twitching length.

Akira tightened her grasp to a point where it was surely painful, watching in sadistic delight as her brother's face flinched and contorted at the contact. She could tell that Shuu was fighting hard to hold back his whimpers, and it made her giggle, full of glee at having reduced her darling brother into such a mess.

She tugged once, twice, meaningfully slow and tight, stopping her ministrations every time Shuu tried to drive his length into her hand. It was a fun game to play—and watching Shuu's mounting aggravation only made it ten times more enjoyable.

Akira pulled her brother's member out of his constricting boxers after a low growl of warning from the elder, then bent down to place a kiss on the head, flicking her tongue out to taste a bit of the precum that had already started leaking.

At Shuu's low moan, Akira wrapped her lips around the tip, rolling her tongue around the twitching length and tracing the raised veins that pulsed with his desire, scraping her teeth against the skin every time she pulled away. She hollowed her cheeks every time she sucked, hands clamped on either side of Shuu's hips to minimize his ability to fuck into her mouth. Akira took Shuu's length fully after a few good mouthfuls of it, all down to the base, then started clamping her mouth shut, teeth no doubt digging painfully into the other's swollen flesh.

"Ngh… A—Akira…" Shuu then tugged hard on his younger sister's hair, panting with the almost desperate need to fuck now. He swore he could feel the smirk that formed on Akira's lips. Shuu tugged at her hair again slightly and growled, his mind addled and a bit crazed with lust, turning his voice into a low hum, "Enough games,"

Akira noted the change in her brother's demeanor and promptly slid off of him, guiding his hands over her breasts and biting her lip when he kneaded them, her senses alight with the way Shuu kept trying to move his hips for friction. She let her older brother take lead then, flinging her onto her back as she opened her legs to accommodate him, tilting her head back as her wrists were pinned on either side of her head.

She let out a delighted gasp when Shuu ravaged her neck with bruising kisses, his breath hot and humid as his lips ghosted over her skin, seeking for her favorite spot. When he found it, Akira couldn't help but tug Shuu closer by his hair, legs wrapping around his tapered waist and guiding it to grind down between her legs, "S—Shuu-nii... clothes…."

They both managed to remove the rest of their clothes through the almost primal need to fuck, throwing the different articles around the room without a care on where they landed. When they were both bare, Akira laid on her back again, Shuu immediately taking residence between her thighs. He ran his hands along the span of them, rubbing his length along the wetness gathered between his sister's legs and groaned at the feel of it slicking his shaft.

Akira held back a groan as well, lifting her legs and locking them by the ankles behind the small of Shuu's back, "Take me already, Shuu."

Shuu growled as he brushed his lips against Akira's again. Shuu grinned, grinding his hips down once and humming. "Gladly." He shifted between Akira's legs and rubbed the tip of his member along the lip of the other's wet entrance and slid inside.

He shuddered at how tight Akira was and how she coiled even harder around him. But what was most delightful of all was Akira's pinched yelp of surprise. Something about being the one to make his sister scream made Shuu's gut twist.

Akira tensed up entirely, letting out another strained cry. Shuu pulled back to the tip and rammed back in. Akira moaned and reached around her brother's shoulders, "That's a good eager boy. Keep going, Shuu-nii."

The other rocked his hips hard, spurred on by Akira's words and taunting. The beast in him was just loving this. He closed his eyes for a moment, then let out a cry of delighted pain when the skin of his shoulders tore from Akira's scratching.

"Akira..." He groaned, pressing his face on the swell of Akira's breasts, running his fangs on them.

"Fuck me harder," Akira hissed. She felt another slither between her thighs, the head of Shuu's rock hard erection pulling back before nudging into her quim again as it sought blindly.

Shuu started a slow pace when Akira whimpered, then gradually, he rutted in faster, spearing madly into his lovely sister so hard he felt his conscious mind drift a bit and another part of him, a part he didn't often show—took over and fucked like an animal.

Akira's high-pitched moans became a constant sound between them, and soon, the noise of sex filled the room—skin slapping wetly against skin, Akira's gasps and whimpers, and Shuu's own grunts of absolute pleasure.

Akira swallowed, spasmed, moaned, so close to her climax. She was no longer thinking clearly, just marveling at all the pleasure she felt and sighing out wordless pleas for more.

Shuu felt she was about peak for some minutes now, her body eagerly meeting his while he held his own climax in check—but Shuu knew he wouldn't last. Neither of them would. They were raw and fucked out—and Shuu threw his head back and sucked in a big breath when he finally came.

The smell was what drove Akira to her own peak. The smell of Shuu's essence and her own—the scent of their coupling permeating through the entire room. It surged through her senses with each intake of air.

When they finally came down from the high, Shuu slumped onto Akira and sighed contentedly, engulfing her in his arms. Akira huffed and ran her fingers through her brother's hair, breathing him in as she felt Shuu's member soften inside her.

She smiled as their mingled scents lingered, and no trace of the bride's, " _Mine_."

* * *

 ** _Omake ~_**

The rest of the brothers remained in their rooms, irritation building up as they tried to block out the sounds of their eldest brother and sister's lovemaking, at the same time, their arousal growing upon hearing Akira's moans and whimpers.

Ayato huffed as he settled uncomfortably in his iron maiden, "Damn Shuu, taking what belongs to _Ore-sama_."

"Tch, I can't take all of this noise. It's disturbing my sleep." Subaru growled with a slight flush to his cheeks.

Kanato hugged his Teddy tighter, for once, pushing away his tray of sweets, "Ne Teddy, the sounds they make are disgusting." He scrunched his eyes closed, "MAKE IT STOP!"

Laito was leaning against his bedroom door, blushing heavily as he listened to his sister's cries, "Ah~ Such sweet sounds~…" He closed his eyes as his mind drifted to more impure thoughts.

"That good-for-nothing, soiling Akira with his filthy hands…" Reiji's eyes narrowed as he set down the vials he had been holding, and pinched the bridge of his nose with a heavy sigh, "At least they had the decency to do it in their private quarters."

* * *

 ***Baka – Idiot**

 ***Onii-san – older brother**

 ***Onee-chan - older sister**

 ***Ore-sama - Yours Truly**

 ***chichinashi - pancake/flat-chested**

 ***Imouto - little sister**

 ***Omake – extra or bonus**

 **I hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **~Cassandra**


	5. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the wait, but at long last, I've finally managed to post the next chapter. It might be a tad bit shorter compared to the previous ones, but I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

 **Warnings:** Language, Mature Scenes, Sadism and Masochism, Gore, Death, Dysfunctional Relationships, Incest

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. Yui hurried down the stairs, glancing around for any sign of the siblings, as she searched for a phone. "Found one!" she cried in relief, setting her satchel down on the table next to the phone and held the receiver to her ear, not noticing the purple haired triplet standing by.

When her gaze landed on Kanato, Yui gasped in surprise, immediately setting down the phone, "Ka… Kanato-kun, you're still here."

Kanato's monotonous gaze didn't stray from the blonde, "Yui-san, don't you understand why I'm here?" he ignored the confusion and uneasiness etched on the bride's face, "I'm thirsty. So is Teddy. Ne Teddy, what do you think of Yui-san for being so callous?"

"I—I'm sorry." Yui stammered nervously, "All right, I'll go and buy you something. I'm sorry, Teddy." She then addressed the bear unsurely, though it only seemed to annoy Kanato.

"Would you please not address my Teddy as though you know him? I am the only advisor he needs." he said dryly, before looking down at the bear in his arms, "Ne Teddy?"

"O-Oh, I didn't know." Fear spiked through Yui, "Anyway, I'll be right back."

Yui wasted no time and walked away, not noticing how Kanato's grip tightened around his stuffed bear. Turning the corner, Yui yelped as a body collided with hers. She looked up nervously, and sapphire orbs met her pink ones. "Akira-san?"

* * *

 ** _The clock struck four._**

* * *

"Here, I brought you coffee."

Kanato furiously slapped the cup away, causing Yui to cry out in pain as the hot liquid splashed on her hands. "I prefer sweet things!" he snapped at her, eyes wide in anger, "I hate bitter things, like coffee! Why can't you see that?!"

"That's no reason to throw it on the floor…" Yui tried to reprimand him, which only aggravated the purple-haired vampire further.

"Don't talk back to me!" Kanato yelled furiously, the sound reverberating throughout the corridor, "You're worthless and have no right!"

"I…I'm sorry." Yui stuttered out.

"You aren't sorry, so why are you apologizing?!"

"Then what do you want from me?" Yui finally gathered the courage to ask, and it unnerved her to see the vampire's mood change rapidly as he answered in a calmer tone.

"I want you to think of that on your own."

"I—I'll get you something else." Yui offered, hoping to console him.

"No thank you. I'm no longer interested." Kanato declined, before gently taking the blonde's hand in his own, his expression unreadable, "Did the coffee splash on your fingers? Was it painfully hot? You poor thing." He brought Yui's hand to his lips and gave her fingers a slight lick.

Yui drew the offended appendage back with a startled yelp.

"Tell me…" Kanato's voice drew the blonde's attention back to him, "Do you hate me? Well, do you? Do you want to learn more about me?"

"It's not as if I hate you." Yui replied uncertainly, "And I would like to learn more about you, but…"

"Then, please make the effort to understand me. Although, I doubt you will understand me like she does. Akira-nee does know me best, after all." Kanato told her before turning his back to walk away.

 _I advise that you be careful on how you speak with him. Kanato can be quite…sensitive._ The female Sakamaki's warning resounded in Yui's mind.

Glancing down at the table where she had left her satchel, Yui blinked in a surprise once she realized it was no longer there. "Kanato-kun, have you seen my bag anywhere?" she called out to the vampire.

Kanato paused as he reached the door, "I put it up on the roof."

"But… why?"

The purple-haired male eyed her slyly over his shoulder, "To punish you." He said to the bride, before directing his attention to his bear, "Teddy, that phone there has been broken for two weeks now. Isn't that common knowledge?" And with that, he closed the door behind him.

"Kanato… " the vampire male instantly perked up at the voice.

Akira stood a few feet away from him, and the triplet was quick to notice the difference in his older sister's demeanor. Her azure gaze was as sharp as ever, however, her posture appeared more lax—almost tired as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

" _Onee-chan_ , are you feeling unwell?" Kanato wasted no time in approaching his older sibling, his free hand reaching up to caress her cheek, "Ne Teddy, do you think _Onee-chan_ is thirsty? It is a full moon, after all. She can get very sick if she doesn't drink."

Akira leaned into her brother's touch, offering him a weary smile, "Perhaps once we return to the mansion. Now, where is Miss Yui? It's time for us to leave."

Kanato's expression darkened at the question, and he grasped Akira tightly by the throat. The latter didn't seem bothered by it in the least—after all, she didn't really have the need to breath—though a light sigh escaped her lips once she had realized what made her younger sibling so angry.

"Why do you care so much about her?!" he snarled, fingers digging painfully into her jugular, "Do you care about her more than me? Well, do you?!"

"Of course not," Akira replied, unfazed, and met her brothers glare steadily, "I believe I have mentioned this before. She is but a task that has been assigned to me. Nothing more."

Kanato tilted his head slightly, showing that he had acknowledged her statement, before leaning down to nip at Akira's neck, just below her jawline. The older sibling twitched slightly at the sudden contact, but made no move to push the younger away. "I don't like having to share _Onee-chan_. You never spend time with me. Ne, Akira-nee, do you hate me?"

Akira cupped Kanato's face in her hands, her gaze softening, "I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

Kanato's eyes closed as he pressed his lips against hers in a hard kiss, and Akira felt her chest grow warm with affection and sympathy for her younger brother, her own eyes fluttering shut as she responded. It sometimes irked her how Kanato thought she could hate him, how he believed that he could amount to nothing in her eyes. But it wasn't just him; all her brothers seemed to possess this particular insecurity. And it was all their parents' faults.

Blue orbs opened half-way, a malevolent glint swimming within them. Akira had always despised how their mothers treated them—used them. Beatrix blatantly played favorites, and while their father had been responsible for Christa's condition, Akira still resented her for being weak and leaving Subaru to suffer the consequences. However, she had hated the triplets' mother, Cordelia, the most. The purple-haired witch had thought herself superior to everyone else in the household simply because she had been the first wife. Akira thought of her as nothing more than a nuisance with an extreme case of narcissism, and had been extremely pleased at the news of her death.

She vowed that she would give her brothers the love and attention they deserved, yet never received from their parents as children.

Akira leaned her head back against the wall as Kanato pulled away, persistent lips replacing the threatening grip on her neck, and Akira ran her hand through her brother's purple locks lovingly, " _Onee-chan_ loves you very much, Kanato."

 _Loud coughing bounced off the four lavender walls of the bedroom. A young Akira encased a trembling Kanato in her arms, who in turn, gripped his Teddy closer to his chest. She winced as blood spilled out of the younger vampire's mouth as he hacked and struggled for breath._

 _"How could she do this to you?" Akira whispered, enraged._

 _Cordelia had ordered Kanato to sing for her incessantly, to the point where the boy's vocal chords bled from the strain, and yet, she hadn't cared one bit. Akira was certain that the women hadn't even listened to her brother as he sang, and it infuriated her all the more._

 _"O-Onee-chan…" Kanato attempted to speak, and Akira shushed him, placing a kiss on his forehead in reassurance._

 _"Don't speak. You'll hurt yourself more." She told him, "I will have to ask Reiji if he has something to relieve the pain."_

 _Kanato buried his face in Akira's shoulder and wrapped an arm around her, fisting the back of her blouse as he cried._

* * *

 _He's lurking about again. What business could he possibly have here?_ The female Sakamaki contemplated as she sensed her uncle's distasteful presence within the mansion grounds. _I'm certain he's noticed Miss Yui's absence; so it can't have anything to do with her. He must be after something that's hidden in the mansion._ Akira halted in her tracks as disgusted chills crawled down her spine, glimpsing around from the corner of her eye.

"I know you're there, Uncle Richter. Reveal yourself." She demanded.

"Is that any way to speak to your elders, Akira? How disrespectful." Richter stated mockingly as he appeared before her, and Akira regarded his form coldly.

"I only give my respect to those who are worthy of it. You and that vile woman have done nothing to earn such high regard in my eyes." the female vampire replied cuttingly, "Now… why are you here?"

"Can't I simply visit my beloved niece and nephews?"

"Not without reason, I'm afraid. And usually, those reasons entail some part of father's schemes. Tell me, did he send you here?"

"Perhaps," Richter smirked, "I'm sure you are aware that the awakening is fast approaching. Best be prepared, my dear."

"You say that as if you know what's going to happen." Akira paused skeptically, "Am I right in assuming that Miss Yui is the key to this… project? If so, then my brothers will undoubtedly be involved as well."

One look at Richter's expression, and the female Sakamaki knew she had been right in her presumptions, and her eyes narrowed dangerously, "In any case, I'm warning you, _uncle_ ; I shall not hesitate to kill you should any harm come to my brothers."

Richter chuckled evilly, "I do not expect any less from you, Akira. My, how much you've grown up from being my brother's tool."

Gritting her teeth, Akira held back the growl that threatened to escape her lips, pupils slitting with anger as she hissed, " _Leave._ " She half-expected him to not heed her warning, but Richter disappeared off the mansion grounds without much hassle, leaving a fuming Akira alone in the courtyard, her uncle's words echoing in her ears. _My brother's tool…_

Was that all she ever was, a tool? Her father had always taken to using her for his little experiments, an outlet for his curiosity and his sadistic tendencies. What of her brothers? While she knew they cared for her deeply, there were times that she doubted her value to them.

* * *

Later that night, the Sakamaki heiress found herself buried beneath her comforters deep in thought, chiding herself on her momentary lapse of control—in front of Richter no less. The elder vampire was unmistakably smug about his ability to get under her skin with words alone.

It had been so long since she had broken down like that. It was true, what mortals say: _Time doesn't heal anything… It just teaches us how to live with the pain[1]…_ Time didn't heal her; it simply molded her into what she was now.

"What am I?" Akira bitterly laughed to herself, rolling over to lay on her side, "Now there's the question."

Akira felt the bed dip behind her, and an arm wound itself around her waist, but didn't bother to glance at the person. Her nose caught the familiar, deceptively sweet and relaxing scent with a hint of typical men's cologne; and the feel of fur tickled her bare shoulders.

"My, my, Aki-chan… you really shouldn't keep your feelings bottled up, you know~"

"Laito… what are you doing here?" Akira questioned with a sigh, "It's late."

"Why, I'm here to comfort my dear _Nee-chan_ ~!" Laito replied cheerfully, before leaning forward to whisper in her ear seductively, his eyes going half-lidded, "I'm going to make Aki-chan feel so much better…"

When he received no response from his older sister, Laito took it as a sign to continue. He peppered kisses down her nape, and moved to unzip the back of her nightgown. Laito had managed to pull down the zip halfway when Akira firmly grasped his offending wrist and flipped them over, effectively pinning both of his arms to his sides. The female Sakamaki hovered over the flirty redhead, eyes clouded with unreadable emotion as she gazed down at him.

"How assertive, Aki-chan~" Laito purred, a heavy blush painting his cheeks at his sister's sudden aggressiveness. Her hold on him was weaker than normal due to the effects of the full moon, but Laito did not even attempt to struggle. Rather, he awaited her next move with anticipation. Just the thought of Akira having her way with him made his fingers twitch with want and heat pool into his stomach.

Akira tilted her head, carefully assessing her brother's reaction, "You're aroused by this, aren't you? What a lewd _Otouto_ I have."

"Only for you, Aki-chan~"

"Know that I am fully aware of your rendezvous with Miss Yui earlier this evening, Laito. Flattery will do you no good." Akira responded impassively, making Laito chuckle, "Now… what am I going to do with you?"

A wide, suggestive smirk crossed Laito's face, "Fufufun~… Aki-chan can do whatever she wants with me, of course! I'm all yours."

"Is that so?" Akira leaned down, close enough that Laito could feel her breath on his lips. The redhead's eyes fluttered close as he looked forward to the feel of her lips on his… only to snap open when Akira placed a chaste kiss on his forehead instead.

"Another time, then. I'm quite tired." the heiress stated, and smiled softly when Laito pouted in disappointment, " _Patience is bitter, but it's fruit is sweet[2]_ , dear brother. Besides, you did say I could do whatever I want with you." Sapphire orbs glinted mischievously, and Akira settled on top of her younger sibling, laying her head on his chest, "So tonight, I shall use you as my pillow."

"Turning my own words against me… How mean of you, Aki-chan~" Laito wrapped one arm around her, and a hand combed through her dark tresses. Within moments, the older Sakamaki had dozed off, and Laito frowned as he stared at her sleeping face.

"You really shouldn't listen to what _he_ says, Aki-chan." He murmured, "One of these days, it just might break you."

* * *

 ***Onee-chan - older sister**

 ***Otouto - little brother**

 **[1] – Quote by Unknown**

 **[2] – Quote by Aristotle**

 **I hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **~Cassandra**


	6. Chapter 5

**At last, proof that I'm not dead! I know, it's been a really long while, so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. ;)**

 **Warning for lemons at the end of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

 **Warnings:** Language, Mature Scenes, Sadism and Masochism, Gore, Death, Dysfunctional Relationships, Incest

* * *

 _You were offered up to us as a sacrifice… by the very church you have such faith in._ Laito's mocking words rang in Yui's head. She simply refused to believe it was true. Surely her father wouldn't subject her to this torture? All alone in a house full of vampires…

Akira stood by the second floor window, peering curiously at the blonde bride who was diligently trimming roses from the garden. She had been out of it for a while now, and the female vampire had a faint idea as to why she was acting this way. It was sooner than she would have liked, but nevertheless, Yui would be exposed to the truth eventually. In a way, Laito had spared her the trouble of explaining things to the bride when the time came, though Akira felt the slightest twinge of pity for her.

The female vampire's gaze trailed after the blonde as she left with Kanato. _But, my dear, this is not Wonderland and you are not Alice[1]. Life gives no happiness without struggle. That is all._ The female Sakamaki had learned this lesson the hard way. Once upon a time, she had been as innocent and carefree as any other normal child. Being the only daughter of Karl Heinz, her father had doted on her. At one point, she had naively assumed that it was because he _loved_ her.

But now she understood how ridiculous the notion was. Karl Heinz lusted, lied, used and manipulated… but he simply did not love. And in turn, he ruined the very idea of it for his children. Shuu and Reiji barely grasped the emotion, and the triplets all had varying perceptions. Subaru, while he was somewhat able to comprehend the concept, had always thought himself unworthy to love someone and be loved in return. Akira had once loved her father, until she realized that she was nothing more than his pawn.

Sapphire orbs narrowed dangerously. The visit from their dreadful uncle left behind a sense of foreboding, and the female Sakamaki seemed almost restless as she attempted to unravel the intricate workings of her father's plot.

Akira voiced her discontent, "How absolutely troublesome,"

"What is it that has you so unsettled, Akira?" Arms encircled themselves around her waist, and Akira relaxed into the embrace of the second eldest brother, his hot breath tickling her as he whispered in her ear.

"Many things, Reiji-nii," she answered with a sigh, "Uncle Richter, the awakening… the little bride especially boggles me. There is something eerily familiar about her that I could not place my finger on. Whatever it is, it makes my skin crawl unpleasantly."

Warm, gloved hands slowly travelled up her front, and kisses trailed delicately down her exposed neck and shoulders, "Is there anything I could do to alleviate you of this?" Reiji murmured, lips moving against her skin as he spoke.

"Later," Akira told him, turning her head to look at her brother, and reaching up to caress his cheek, "For now, I need a favor."

Reiji leaned in to her touch, his half-lidded red orbs meeting her bright blue ones steadily, "Anything you require," he promised.

A vindictive smirk formed on Akira's lips, "I need you to conduct an experiment for me."

* * *

 ** _The clock struck five._**

* * *

Sharp wine orbs observed Yui intently as she trudged almost lifelessly across the courtyard. Her earlier encounter with Kanato at the cemetery left her drained, both physically and mentally.

"What are you doing here, Richter?" the youngest Sakamaki son snapped as he caught sight of the man.

"Won't you call me 'uncle', Subaru?" Richter replied, nonplussed at the albino's open hostility. The sudden, violent rush of winds had Subaru reeling back in surprise, an arm shielding his face as Richter's voice echoed around him.

"The awakening will manifest without awaiting its time."

Subaru wasn't the least bit shocked to see that Richter had disappeared, though his words lingered in the youngest Sakamaki's mind. He glanced back at the seemingly soulless bride as she practically dragged herself back to the mansion. _The awakening will manifest?_ He thought, and a sense of dread filled him, _I wonder if Akira knows about this…_

Yui walked listlessly along the dark corridors of the mansion, towards her room, as she continued to ponder on her troubling situation. However, a small noise brought her out of her reverie, and Yui paused as she was about to reach for the door knob. Sounds akin to choking and harsh breathing emitted from the room just a few paces from hers. The door was slightly opened, with light peeking through the small gap.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Yui hesitantly pushed the door open further and stepped inside, unsure as to whose room it was.

The room itself was very organized. Pots of various species of plants – some labeled and some with little notes attached – were lined up in one corner, and tea seats neatly arranged in a display case in another. Beakers and test tubes of many sizes were laid out on the large wooden table near the center of the room, along with a few books and neatly stacked papers.

Resting on a nearby armchair was Reiji, his glasses set down on the coffee table in front of him and an open book on his lap, and an almost pained expression on his sleeping face.

Yui cautiously approached the second son, and tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping to rouse him from whatever terrible dreams he had been having.

Reiji's eyes immediately snapped open, "What are you doing here?" he demanded. Yui immediately pulled back and apologized. "I can't believe I was actually woken up by the smell of your blood."

Yui apologized again, and Reiji closed the book on his lap, "It's far preferable to the nightmare I was having." He said, adopting a near forlorn look as he recalled the tortured screams and miserable sapphire orbs that had haunted his dreams. Instantly, he snapped himself out of it, refusing to dwell on those thoughts any longer. "So, can I help you?"

"I came… because you sounded like you were in pain." Yui answered.

With a sigh, Reiji slipped his glasses back on, "Please wait a moment." He said as he adjusted his frames, then stood from his seat, "I will make some tea."

Moments later, Yui found herself standing awkwardly to the side as the male vampire sat comfortably in his armchair, sipping his newly made tea. "Um, I…"

"I have completely neglected to inform you of your own position." Reiji interrupted, "However, I did not imagine that it required explanation. Did you honestly believe that I would make tea for you? Please stop being so conceited. It is very presumptuous." He remarked as he went back to reading the research booklet that Akira had given him earlier that night, "Though, I will allow you to enjoy the aroma."

"So, this must be your laboratory." Yui attempted to divert the conversation, "Does anyone else use it? Like maybe Akira-san? Or Shuu-san?"

Reiji's eyes narrowed angrily at the mention of his older brother, "Just hearing that name makes my ears feel unclean."

"Why do you hate him so much?" Yui inquired as Reiji moved to stand by the window.

 _A younger Reiji stared down dejectedly at his mother and older brother through the large glass window. He watched as Shuu stood, and turned to face their mother as she addressed the eldest son. Why? Why didn't she treat him the same way? Did she not love him? Was he not good enough? What did Shuu have that he didn't?_

 _"Please don't be hard on yourself, Reiji-nii. You've done nothing wrong." His younger sister spoke as she stopped next to him, gazing down at Beatrix with contempt, "Nor has Shuu. If anything, that spineless woman is the one at fault."_

 _Reiji sighed, "Why do you insist on disrespecting mother, Akira?"_

 _Sapphire orbs hardened, "That woman has never acted as a mother to you and me. Therefore, I do not view her as such. In fact, she disgusts me – doing nothing against the first wife's afflictions towards her, and in turn, causing you and Shuu to suffer." Akira said cuttingly, causing Reiji to look at her, taken aback by her words and her tone._

 _"Akira…" he began, taking her hand in his._

 _Akira blinked, as if only realizing where she was. She interlocked their fingers in a reassuring gesture, "I apologize. I know you respect mother greatly, Reiji-nii. But you are neither blind nor foolish. You'll understand one day."_

"I will make an exception," Reiji spoke after a moment's silence, "and I will share my tea with you."

He permitted the bride to settle on his armchair, pouring another cup of tea and offering it to Yui, who thanked him. Reiji watched closely as she took a sip of the steaming liquid, with expected results. His expression remained unchanged as Yui gagged and dropped the teacup and saucer, the porcelain pieces smashing on the floor.

"W-what?" Yui barely managed to speak as pain seemed to wrack throughout her body, as the potion Reiji had slipped into her tea travelled relentlessly through her bloodstream.

"There is no need to worry. It will not endanger your life." Reiji said, reading through Akira's notes. However, the fact that the potion worked had only proved the female Sakamaki's suspicions correct. He shut the research booklet and set it aside, and taking one of the vials sitting on the desk. He approached Yui again and grasped her chin and forcing her mouth open, before pouring half of the vial's contents down her throat and forcing her to swallow.

Yui coughed loudly, and collapsed onto the floor, shards of broken porcelain cutting her.

"It is impolite to cough so openly. What is wrong with you?" Reiji remarked in distaste, "Things that have been broken must be cleaned up immediately."

Yui pushed herself up, and examined her wounded hand. There was a large cut, and blood smeared across her palm. She gasped when Reiji suddenly grabbed her wrist, "I don't want you to have the wrong impression. Much like this cup, I have no interest in things with imperfections. However, you infuse the air with such sweet aroma." He brought Yui's hand to his lips, sampling the crimson liquid, only to pull back in slight shock and confusion, "What is this?"

Reiji stood and turned his back to her, before pulling off his right glove, "I have soiled myself with your blood."

"But that's not my –" Yui began to protest.

"I do not wish to hear your excuses." Reiji snapped, "On your feet."

Yui did as told and glanced at the male, only to blanch in fear at his predatory gaze. In a flash, Reiji had Yui pinned to the bookcase behind her, a firm grip on her shoulder.

"Reiji-san… please don't!" Yui begged, but her pleas fell deaf on vampire's ears.

"Who in the world will hear you scream?" His other hand reached up to cup her face, and he inched closer, fangs bared.

 _Akira-san… tasukete!_

* * *

"Was it successful?"

Akira sat, legs crossed, on Reiji's armchair as she stared at her brother expectantly later that evening. By the time she had entered her elder brother's laboratory, Reiji had an unconscious Yui dangling by the arm, the scent of poison, herbal tea, and the bride's blood filtering through the air. Akira had the blonde mortal sent back to her room by a familiar promptly after discovering how much blood she had lost. Reiji was slightly irked by his sibling's mild show of concern for the girl, but did not question it.

"Indeed it was." the Sakamaki male replied as he served her some freshly made tea, "It seems that you were correct in your assumptions." Not that he ever doubted her.

"Do you… resent me for it?" Akira asked hesitantly as she accepted the cup offered to her. Reiji stiffened. "What happened with mother, I mean."

"…No, I do not." said Reiji, "If anything, I should have listened to you."

"I really am sorry, you know. It was never my intention to make you hate her so." Akira told him earnestly.

"It does not matter. My views would have changed regardless, seeing how weak she truly was." The second son uttered bitterly.

Akira hummed. She took a small sip of her tea and smiled at the taste, "Well made, as always. Hibiscus?"

" _Hai_. Your favorite, correct?"

"You know me so well." Akira chimed, setting the cup down on the table and motioning for her brother to come closer. Reiji bent down so his face was in line with hers, before his eyes widened when Akira brushed her lips against his briefly, "You really are wonderful, Reiji. Please remember, you don't have to prove yourself to me."

Red orbs softened, and the elder sibling captured the younger one's lips in a heated kiss, pouring as much emotion as he can into the single action: lust, gratitude, affection, adoration. Akira's hand ran through his dark tresses, and he moaned when her nails scraped at his scalp. A breathy giggle escaped the female vampire's lips as they separated, tongue running over a glistening fang, and blue eyes practically glowing in hunger.

Reiji immediately noticed the signs and shifted their positions, settling himself on the armchair with Akira nestled comfortably on his lap. His younger sibling nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, taking in his comforting scent and peppered kisses below his ear, down to his jaw. Reiji's eyes shut, leaning his head back to give her more access and savored the feeling, paying no mind as Akira began to slip his grey vest off his shoulders, and proceeded to unbutton the black one underneath. Reiji kept his hands firmly on her hips, thumbs drawing soothing circles as he allowed his sister to do as she pleased.

His clouded mind barely registered that Akira had managed to discard his shirt, the female vampire licking and nipping at the expanse of skin. However, he jolted in his seat, senses rushing back to him when Akira gathered his face in her hands. His red eyes slowly opened to gaze blearily at his younger sister, who was now smirking at him devilishly as she ran her nail smoothly across pale skin, drawing a long cut on his cheek. His hold on her hips tightened, his member twitching in attention as Akira's tongue darted out to lap at the scarlet liquid blooming on the fresh wound, and gave a pleased hum.

"You taste so good, Reiji-nii." she purred, the desire in her voice driving the male Sakamaki's blood further south. Reiji shivered with want as Akira trailed nimble fingers carefully down his jawline, tracing a path to his torso, "So many places I could mark you… How shall I do it? Shall I bind you to this chair, and have my way with you? The feel of my fangs on you as I ride you through pain and pleasure – squirming beneath me all bare and bloodied, completely at my mercy and begging for release… You'd like that, won't you, Reiji-nii?"

Reiji let out a strangled moan, pupils dilated, and body trembling slightly in excitement, "A-Akira…"

"That look on your face is enthralling, _Onii-san_." Akira's smirk turned almost predatory as she leaned down, breath ghosting over Reiji's bare skin, causing the older sibling's breath to hitch in anticipation, "I'm the only one who can see you like this – that wonderful expression of yours. Show me more."

Reiji gasped, hips bucking slightly as Akira's fangs pierced the exposed flesh just above his collarbone, earning a muffled moan is response. Heat gathered in his cheeks, and Reiji's breath grew shallow as she slowly sucked, dragging her nails up his body and over his shoulders, leaving angry red welts in their wake. Akira was no means gentle when feeding on him, but Reiji didn't care. He relished the way her nails dug painfully into his skin, fangs plunging deeper as she drank, and lustful moans reverberating in her throat that had him aching for her.

Akira pulled away and lapped at the puncture wound, only to move upwards and harshly sink her fangs on the pulse point of his neck, not once releasing her bruising grip on his shoulders. The female Sakamaki's eyes gleamed with mischief as her brother's blood became hotter in his growing arousal, and the bulge beneath her becoming more prominent.

"Akira… _Ngh~_ " Reiji groaned when Akira roughly grinded her hips against his.

Akira retracted her fangs and chuckled sadistically, leaning in to whisper sultrily in Reiji's ear with bloodied lips, "That's right, _Nii-san_. Moan for me; scream for me. Let me hear you beg~"

"Please…" came Reiji's breathless whisper.

Akira tsked and none too-gently gripped his chin and tilted his head to meet her piercing stare evenly, "Come now, I know you can do better than that, Reiji."

"I need… Akira, please…" Reiji struggled to find the right words, and Akira relished how her normally stoic older brother lost his composure. Akira hand travelled down to the line of his trousers and unbuttoned it, before lingering on the zip teasingly. Reiji's hips twitched again, his member begging to be released from its restraints.

"Tell me what you need, Reiji." Akira's lips hovered over Reiji's as she spoke, causing a pleasant shiver to crawl up his spine. His hand travelled up her back to entangle itself in her hair, while the other wound around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I want to hear you say it."

"I need you." Reiji panted, "I need all of you. _Please…_ "

Akira gave a feral grin, "Good boy."

She could feel him tremble as she kissed him, licking his bottom lip as her tongue demanded entrance. He immediately obliged, a growl escaping him as Akira unzipped his trousers and began work his shaft through his boxers. He arched into her touch, his hips bucking in an attempt to gain more friction. His hands were moving again, reaching to undo the buttons of his sister's light blue top – Akira allowing him to slip the material off her shoulders and the arms from her sleeves – and unclasp her bra, both of which were hastily tossed aside.

The female Sakamaki shivered as fingers ghosted over her skin, and nearly gasping when warm hands cupped her breasts, kneading and pinching, stimulating her already sensitive buds. One then strayed to her thigh, trailing up exposed flesh and moved to fumble with the single garment hidden beneath the layers of her pleated skirt.

Reiji tugged at the fabric, and taking the hint, Akira lifted herself slightly, allowing her brother to drag the garment down her thighs and discard it. She was already wet, her essence leaking between her thighs. Reiji's beast, which had been crawling to the surface, rattled its cage as the scent of her arousal strengthened.

As Akira continued her ministrations, she could feel her chest vibrating with a purr. Pre-cum stained Reiji's boxers, the wanton movement of his hips indicating that he was becoming frustrated. Akira pulled back, a string of saliva connecting their lips, and rested her forehead against Reiji's. She was panting harshly, heat steadily pooling in her nether regions as she allowed her brother's scent to engulf her senses and a primal need slowly clouding her mind. Impatiently, she tugged down his boxers, freeing Reiji's throbbing shaft from its constraints.

Reiji hissed at the cold air meeting his ever hardening member, and a guttural groan escaped him as Akira slowly pushed herself down on him, encasing him in an almost torturous heat. Akira gritted her teeth as Reiji's length filled her, and then mewled when the older Sakamaki suddenly grasped her waist and thrust upwards.

The female Sakamaki tensed for the briefest moment, letting out a choked gasp. Reiji's breath hitched when Akira's walls clenched around him, fingers digging into her flesh enough to leave bruises. Akira settled her shaky hands on his shoulders, using him as leverage to lift her hips slightly, before slamming back down on him. She moved in and out, harsh and relentless, and Reiji easily matched her rhythm as pleasure coursed through his veins.

"Harder, Reiji!" Akira whimpered, and Reiji did not hesitate to comply, thrusts becoming harder and faster.

It's wasn't long before their movements became more erratic, and Reiji leaned forward to plunge his fangs into the supple flesh just above Akira's left collarbone, marking her. The younger threw her head back with a cry, clawing at her brother's shoulders as she reached her peak, scarlet liquid seeping from the cuts. Reiji's body quivered as his fangs released her, blood dripping down his chin, and moaning her name against her skin as he came.

They slowly calmed after what seemed like an eternity, and Akira smiled at her brother teasingly before her tongue traced the blood trail on his chin.

Reiji gave her a reprimanding look, to which Akira merely giggled at. She nuzzled the crook of Reiji's neck affectionately as her heavy breathing slowed. " _Nii-san, ai shiteru_."

Reiji scolding features softened and he chuckled lightly, relaxing his painful hold on her waist and engulfing her in his arms. " _Ai shiteru, imouto._ " He replied, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

* * *

 ***Tasukete – Help me/save me**

 ***Hai – Yes**

 ***Onii-san – older brother**

 ***Ai shiteru – "I love you" in the romantic sense**

 ***Imouto – little sister**

 **[1] – Lyric from Wonderland, by The Control Structure**

 **Expect to hear more from me, soon! I'm getting back into writing, so hopefully the next chapter shouldn't take too long to complete. For now, I hope you liked this!**

 **~Cassandra**


End file.
